Pan and kuriu
by shaman queen lee
Summary: theres a new saiya-jin in da house.......and a new set of dragon balls(dont worry i am going 2 rewrite....i need 2 well,tell me what u think r


"Daddy pleases! I'm so board!" the chibi pleaded her father

"No pan! Go ask your mum, and let go of my arm!" pan slow stop tugging Gohans arm and headed off into her mothers direction

"Mom, came I help you with anything, I board!"

"No sweetie, why you board then?" the board chibi just stared at her mother wondering why she would ask such a question when it was obvious that there was nothing to do" O'I know, weren't you meant to meet Kuriu to day/" inquired the chibi mother with one of those I-cant-believe-you-forgot looks.

"A'Crap I forgot!" she jumped back when she reolised what she had just comented out loud and know she was gona get it now, or was she? In hope to pass her mothers most certain anger she put on her puppy dog face.

"PAN! Watch your language!" she remembered that the face would not prevail as only her mom and dad could reject.

"Sorry mom" and with that Pan headed into the house and into her room to pack her stuff for that days advents.

She picked up a bag to carry her belongings, but she noticed that it was the very bag they had used to transport the many dragon balls which no longer resided on the planet or even that dimension, but in the other world with goku. Memories flooded back in the chibi mind causing small tears to drop down

Her face as she thought about the day goku and vegeta both beat the one star dragon, and then goku leaving this the mighty shenlong.

"Grandpa why'd you have to go?" as she put out the remaining objects out of the bag she heard a kind of bleeping noise. As the half demi saiyan pulled the bleeping object out, a small flashing dot appeared on the screen.

"I thought we gave the dragon ball radar back to bulma? And why is it saying there's a dragon ball here when there with grampa?" pan gazed at the raydar lost at why it was signalling that dragon ball!" o'well I guess kuriu wont mind comeing with me to capsule corp." so after she packed her stuff to meet kuriu. Just as she kicked off in filet she waved good bye to her mother and father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope kuriu waited for me, there's a good pass to land" I hope no one saw me land or i'll never hear the end of it from any one! Mainly kuriu, if he got wind of the fact I can fly he'll want to as well and wont give up till I do. Now where's his ki? There it is by the city center, well that's not too far.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan started to walk towards the center where kuriu was passing getting reather iritated that pan was late, or she forgot, again.

Five minutes had past now and he was about to leave when he saw the orange banddner, red top with yellow stripes and three quarter length trousers heaing his way, it could only be one thing, Pan.

"hay pan over here !" he could see pans head going back and forth looking for him but as soon as she heard the famiulure voice, that could only belong to kuriu, her head jerked forward and a grin of rilife appeared as she ran to her best friend.

"Sorry, I'm late kuriu, thanks for waiting!"

"No big, well what do you want to do first?"

"Well first I need to go to capsule corp. "

"Why do you need to go there, you need to have an apointment to even get near the front door?"

"Ha, not when your me, come on lets go!" the ran though several crowds till they got the capsule corp. head office and stopped as they got to the front gate as a rather short muscular man came out.

"Hi, vegeta! Is bulma home?"

"Yer why do you want to know brat?!"

"well the radar was show showing that there was a dragon ball near by, but the dragon balls, shenlong and grandpa left to go to the other world so I just wanted to ask bulma why?" vegeta merely snorted and headed round the back on the building and most likely to the G.R. pan started to frown at his lack of reasons and mumbled under her breath

"Thanks your royal Highnass" and soon started to giggle which soon became an out burst of laughter

"Um, pan what's so funny?" kuriu was dumbfounded at pans resent out burst

"Sorry, you wouldn't get it!"

"Right, try me!"

"Maybe later right now we have to go see bulma, come on," the half demi saiyan and supposed full human aproched the door.

"Hello do you have an apointment with Mrs. Bulma or Mr. Trunks?" one of the many maids answered the door which pan had only knocked on a mere second ago.

"Um, well no, I just wanted to ask bulma about the dragon radar, if shes not busy." replied pan as kuriu just stood there shocked that pan may actule know the comapies president.

"Well I'm sorry little girl but you must have an apointment to see Mrs. Bulma" that the words little girl some thing in pan snaped, she hated to be called little when she was fourteen!

"I'm not LITTLE!" as pan said these words her ki slowly but repedly began to rise in anger.

Trunks could sence the ki rising and ran out of his room with giru in knolage it wasn't his fathers ki but some one else.

"What's going on in here?"Trunks and giru stopped at the bottem of the stairs as he saw it was pan "pan what you are doing here? And why are you raising your ki?"

"Ki? What's ki?" as kuriu had no knolage of what was going on in the main entrnce

"Well one I came to see if bulman could tell me what's wrong with the dragon radar and second that blond binbo called little and……..hay trunks!" before pan could have ago at the maid and trunks he grabbed the radar out of pans hand and studyed the screen that was flashing a small green dot and was showing that all 7 dragon balls there together and in that room!

"What the hell?!?! Its showing that all of the dragon balls are in this room but goku left with them and shenlong, and it cant be the black star dragon balls as piccilo sacrafised him self so that they would be destroyed !so, I don't know, we best see my mom!"

"Um could some one tell me what dragon balls, whose goku are and what do you mean there in this room!?!?"Trunk hadn't seen or felt there strangers ki as it seemed he was supresing it.

"O' sorry trunks, this is kuriu,kuriu this is trunks, and, well I might as well tell you, dragon balls are small round balls that you have to collect and when u get all seven of them you have to say ' rise almighty dragon and grant my wish, rise shenlong, goku was my grandpa and well I don't know!/"

"Come on lets go see my mom"

"MOM! Are you there?" they waited for a response but recived none, so trunks went into a lab that bulma normaly worked in but to no avail.

"I guess shes not here, I'll go ask my dad where she is,"they followed trunks to the G.r. in the garden and trunks knoked but got no reply, yet they all knew that he was in there as they could feel his ki rising and rising. So in the end trunks had to open the door and still it had no affect on vegeta?

"DAD! DAD! Great he's not listening!"

"Don't worry trunks I know what will work! Hay your highnASS!"vegeta still didn't stop so pan ran up to him and kicked him in the back of the head and he stop training to see the half demi saiyan smirking witch really pissed vegeta off!"That got your atantion didn't it princy!"After that last comment vegeta snaped and grabbed pan by the neck and tied his grip

"First you call me your highness, and was gona let that's slide but the you kick me in the head and called me highness again and the princy!! You've gone too far this time you half bread… your not even that you poor excuse of a saiyan!" trunks ran up to vegeta and tried to prize his father off, but vegeta just slaped him away.

"DAD! DAD your gona kills her if you don't let go NOW!!!"

"Let her go NOW!!!" trunks was taken back by kuriu's sudden out burst of rage and vegeta mearly snorted

"Why should I you weak human, run home to your mommy before I kill you!" kuriu could see that pan was sliping unconustous and couldn't go on much longer or she would die.

"NO YOU LET PAN GO NOW OR YOU WILL SURLY PERISH!!!"

"Make me!"

"fine I will, o' and by the way you were wrong about me being human!" with kuriu last remark trunks looked shocked, vegeta did nothing but stare and pan opened her eyes just anoth to see the gold light surounding kuriu and his hair slowly turn a glodish blond and his eye turn an aquar green. Once he complied his transfomation he flow full force into vegeta's side knoking pan out of his grasp and kuriu cought her just before she hit the ground.

"You're… a…super…..saiyan?" that was all pan could say before she pasted out and kuriu gently placed her in the ground out side thev GR

"Now you will die!"a small light apeared in his hand as he aproched vegeta and held it to his face in a mock-full way" JA…CK………AR…….N….!" as kuriu was calling out his attack vegeta transformed and floor kicked kuriu, as he fell the ki beam disappeared from his hands and hit his head full force on the floor which only made the saiyan prince laugh in a pitiful way.

"So you're a saiyan? A weak one at that or can you just not fight? Well speak up, we don't want to keep prince vegeta waiting now do we, or do I have to final flash your arse?" as vegeta was too far up him self he didn't notice kuriu standing up and wipe the small stream of blood of his lip and chin that had been cause by the fall.

"Yer I'm a saiyan! What do you make of that …? Not the weak little human you thought I was! So your king vegeta! That makes it all the more interesting! I'll kill you for hurting pan and for killing my parents!"

"What I haven't killed any one since Majin buu, and that was over twenty years ago!"(AN:some 1s getin old lol) the prince was starting to get pissed off as he truly hadn't killed any one since then… or had he?

"You did kill them! We came around one day to show that there were more that saiyans on this planet and to pledge are aligeneds to you! But you just through a blast at them and they dogged it but then you went and final flashed them before they even said your name! So that day I made a pelage that instead off helping you, I would kill you!" as kuriu was saying his hate filled words his ki was rapidly rising and he had all ready pasted the level off super saiyan tow and was dangerously close to level three but from what trunks and vegeta could make out so far it seemed to go thurher than super saiyan three, maybe even level four!

"How can you have such power?!"

"Dad we gota get Pan and go! If we don't were gona die!"

"What you mean? He's just powering up and, it's nothing I can't handle! I can al ready turn super saiyan four!"

"I know dad but I know that he dosent have a tail so he can't controle the transformation! So we gota go!"

"Fine! You grab the brat! With no hesitation trunks picked up the uncontous half demi saiyan and ran with his father leaving an oblivious kuriu powering up.

"Kur…..kuriu….kuriu….NO KURIU!" her voice was horse but still trunks heard it

"Hay! Nice to see you're awake!"

"What about kuriu?"

"Well it's him we're flying from! After he got you free he went mad! And now he won't stop powering up! At this rate he's gona turn him in to light energy!"

"No kuriu'll kill himself… we gota do some thing!"

"We can't…its too dangerous!" but it seemed that his words went on deft ears

"no I have to help him…I cant just let him die!" with that pan put her self free of the saiyan princes grip and tried to fly to kuriu with out being caught by one of the royal saiyans/

"No Pan!"

"Let her go! We'll never catch up in time!"

"But father….!"

"No trunks! Now come on!" reluctantly he flowed his father.

'I hope I get to him in time! I just hope!' pan flow as fast as she could towards capsule corp. and kuriu, it was starting be an up hill struggle as the energy he was submitting can out in large, sharp, waves. Although he was giving out this power capsule corp. was still standing as bulma had installed a barrier for when vegeta did the same, but not on the same scale as this!

She had finally reached the, now rock terrain, area where they had earlier fled, yet even the G.R had given under the force of kuriu and he floated a mile from the ground and had already become a level four super saiyan and seemed to trying to gain some other more powerful level of saiyan.

"Kuriu! KURIU! KURIU ITS ME! PAN!" she lifted herself into the air and up to kuriu. As she reached his she could see that his hair was black, not brown like she had always seen, nor a gold blond and his eyes seemed to not have any sin of a pupal, instead only small lightnigh crossed his empty eyes, his breath was uneven and painful. She had tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen even shaking him didn't work. All that happened in those short seconds that pan had left for him to react was him rising is ki and his breath was stadily becoming harder and more difficult.

"Kuriu, please say something!" pan was becoming woried for her friends welfare

"….."

"Please! Just say any thing!"

"…….."

"Kuriu! I don't want you to die! Say something!"At this point pan was shaking kuriu in hope that he would come out of his trance

"………" he just came out of his powering up stance and lamely floated in front in pan lifelessly but his ki was still going up higher "…help…" it was faint up still in reached her ears

"….help…with what…what you need help with?"

"…help…."after the he finished saying this words has Ki stopped rising and his breath seemed less desprate and agonising.

"You kay now….kuriu?"

"…urrrr…" was all he could say and that pan could make out as he fell forward onto Pan. She gently landed on the ground below and laid the kuriu that looked like he had literally been run over with something hell of a lot more that a truck or ten thousand by the way he was sweating

"O' Kuriu I hope your ok!"


End file.
